1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to charging systems and, particularly, to a wireless charging system.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, have become more popular. However, the electronic devices on the market presently have many inconveniences for some users. For example, when a user wants to charge the electronic devices, a transmission line is often needed. Usually, the transmission line is long and easily intertwined, which brings inconvenience to the users.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wireless charging system to overcome the described limitations.